


Interview

by taglioni



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taglioni/pseuds/taglioni





	Interview

그가 어떻게 해서 다른 사람들이 궁금해하는 문제에 막힘 없이 대답할 수 있는지, 정작 그들은 궁금해하지 않는다. 아이패드를 훑어 내려가던 손가락이 한 문장에서 멈춘다. ‘나는 레알 마드리드 같은 위대한 클럽의 감독을 경험했다는 것만으로도 만족한다.’ 겉으로 보기에 그에게는 아무 변화가 없지만 속으로는 몇 번이나 심호흡을 하고 있다. 그 사람이 의도적으로 또는 여러 상황의 한계 때문에 같은 표현을 반복적으로 사용하는 습관이 있다는 것과는 상관없이 이것은 그에게 다이렉트 메세지의 재현처럼 다가왔다. 그는 마침내 패드를 무릎에 두고 눈을 감는다. 제멋대로 말려 드는 회상 속의 이미지들과 소리들이 그에게 존재를 상기시킨다. 두 사람은 예정된 끝 앞에 불안하게 앉아 있고, 그 사람은 입을 연다. ‘나는 너와 같은 선수와 함께할 수 있었던 것만으로도,’


End file.
